District3
also known as Joan & Sam are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1, The Amazing Race 3 and The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Profile See Joan & Sam's Profile Archive for older profiles. Joan *'Age:' 15 Sam *'Age:' 16 Season 1 *Leg 1: 3rd ** Joan ** Get Trivial ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 2: 4th ** Sam ** Find The Boat → Find The Man ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 3: 7th ** Tomb Writing ** - ** Sam ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 4: 1st ** Sam ** Eat Away ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 5: 7th ** Sam ** Chronological ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 6: 7th ** Joan ** Man To Year ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 7: 6th ** Joan ** Beautiful Fountain ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 8: 3rd ** Joan ** Hotel Facility → Haircut Inquiry ** U-Turned Dallas & Charley ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 9: 5th ** - ** Joan ** Snakes ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 10: 4th ** Joan ** Write It Down → Fish It Up ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 11: 2nd ** Fields ** Sam ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 12: 3rd ** Joan ** Sam ** Arrived 3rd. Season 3 *Leg 1: 3rd ** 1st Flight. ** Joan ** Flag Assemble ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 2: 7th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** Colorful Chaos ** Sam ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 3: 1st ** 1st Flight. ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 4: 2nd ** Joan ** French ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 5: 3rd ** Joan ** Not To Be → To Bee ** - ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 6: 6th ** Sam ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 7: 5th ** Right Road → False Flag ** Sam ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 8: 4th ** Intersectioned with Nicholas & Andrew. *** Pretty Place → Pale Puzzle ** Sam ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 9: 2nd ** - ** Joan ** Ugrós ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 10: 4th ** Sam ** Metro → Maly ** U-Turned Tommy & Jamie¹. ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 11: 3rd ** One Spot → Three Words ** Sam ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 12: 3rd ** Joan ** Sam ** Arrived 3rd. All-Stars *Leg 1: 8th ** 2nd Flight. ** Island ** - ** Joan ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 2: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** Joan ** Flag ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 3: 9th ** 2nd Flight. ** Sam ** School in Mexico ** Arrived 9th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 4: 5th ** 1st Flight. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Sam ** Crafts → Cinema ** U-Turned Nicholas & Andrew. ** Marked for Elimination. Arrived 5th. *Leg 5: 3rd ** Draw The Lines ** Joan ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 6: 5th ** - ** Numbers ** Joan ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 7: 2nd ** Joan ** Two Digits ** U-Turned by Tata & Ganda². ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 6th ** Intersectioned with Szymon & Henry. *** Joan (w. Jamie) ** Completed Hazard. ** Song ** Arrived 6th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 9: 4th ** Sam ** Four Beasts ** - ** Marked for Elimination. Arrived 4th. *Leg 10: 2nd ** Sam ** Gods ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 11: 1st ** Lovely Place ** A Great Height ** Sam ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 12: 2nd ** Sam ** Joan ** Arrived 2nd. Trivia *Joan & Sam's total average is 4,0. Their average placement is 3rd. *Joan & Sam have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 1. **Better Be Nice *Joan & Sam have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race 3. **I'm The Voodoo Vixen! **The Other Teams Are Fucked Up **And Guess What? I'm Sober! *Joan & Sam have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. **I've Seen Something Today **I Am The New Ringleader **Social Skills 101 Records Season 1 *First team to name an episode. *Most second-to-last finishes; 4. *Youngest team to name an episode: 14,5. *Youngest team in the Final 3; 14.5. *Lowest average placing team in the Final 3; 4,33. Season 3 *Most episodes named; 3. *Lowest average placing team in the Final 3; 3,9. All-Stars The Amazing Race *First team to name an episode. *First team to be Marked for Elimination. *First team to be saved by Non-Elimination Legs twice in the same season. *Most Legs completed: 24. *Most second-to-last finishes; 4. Tied with Jamie & Tyler. References *¹Tommy & Jamie had already checked in as they received the U-Turn, and so Joan & Sam's U-Turn had no effect. *²Joan & Sam had already checked in as they received the U-Turn, and so Tata & Ganda's U-Turn had no effect. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:3rd (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Returning Teams Category:Leg Winners Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:International Teams Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Teams Category:U-Turning Teams Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:U-Turned Teams Category:2nd (TAR) Category:Cheating Teams